Dragons Don't Cuss
by keacdragon
Summary: Rated T to be safe, Summary: Bowen was drunk the night before, and now has a nice heavy hangover, Draco is making things worse, and Bowen figures something out about the mighty creature…R&R please and enjoy!


Note: Spur of the moment thought, Dragons are noble, solemn, wise, and dignified, they couldn't possibly be lowered to the level of speaking inappropriately?

Disclaimer: I wishing star has yet to live to its full potential or even acknowledge my existence...

* * *

**Dragons Don't Cuss**

**Summary: Bowen was drunk the night before, and now has a nice heavy hangover, Draco is making things worse, and Bowen figures something out about the mighty creature…**

"Son of a…" Bowen cussed as he woke up, his head pounded like Draco was roaring in his ears, speaking of the beast, Draco watched with an amused gaze as he tended the fire which held a cooking deer haunch on a spit.

Bowen continued to swear wildly as his movements to get up caused pain in his head and bones. Draco only rolled his eyes at the knight's language, used to the morning chaos. Moving to check his horse, Bowen smelled the cooking meat and his stomach decided food wasn't a good idea; blindly stumbling into the woods, he emptied it painfully.

"You know, less alcohol before bed would mean a less painful morning after." Draco commented when Bowen was able handle food.

"Fuck you."

Draco growled slightly, then chuckled as Bowen groaned at the noise and swore again, this time directing it at wine.

"Shut up you, if you woke up with enough pain in your hard head to wake the dead you'd be swearing just as bad or worse." Bowen grumbled.

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes you would, one of these days, our earnings for a day or two will go for me getting you a cask of ale and getting you drunk, then we'll see who can swear worse." Bowen replied, already planning this out.

"Getting me drunk will take more than one cask and you won't be hearing me swearing like a sailor." Draco explained with a grin.

"Yeah right, everyone swears once in awhile."

"Dragons don't."

"Don't or can't?"

"Don't."

"Really?" Bowen was enjoying this, even though he felt horrible.

"Mm." That seemed to end the conversation. For the moment while Bowen managed to eat some of the deer, cutting some for the road and letting Draco eat the rest; the pair pondered each other's words.

Bowen couldn't come to a conclusive thought and turned to the dozing dragon, "Are you telling me, no matter what I do, I can't get you to say anything worse than 'drat'?"

Draco nodded, and to make sure there was no further discussion; the dragon jumped into the air and soared west, leading the way to the next village.

Bowen muttered under his breath over the horrible weather the next morning, Draco was just as miserable, the wind and rain he could handle in the air, but not lightning. A tight copse of trees provided enough shelter for one night, though Draco was squeezed in tight…

Bowen made sure the cinch on the saddle was tight before swinging up and listened for Draco; the dragon stood and made to follow him out…

"Drat!"

Bowen turned in the saddle, Draco had his sides and wings wedged in between the trees, waiting a second to let out his breath, Draco tried to move forward, but the trees only shook, and didn't release him.

Bowen couldn't help it, he laughed so hard he fell off the horse and remained on the ground. Draco continuing to try to free himself only made it worse.

Bowen wiped his eyes and looked for his small axe he used once in awhile for firewood, untying it from its spot on the saddle and trying to figure the best way to help the dragon out.

The trees shook from Draco's movements, but the ground vibrated from the deep growls emitting from the beast. Bowen smirked and gently tugged at the leather wings, knowing Draco couldn't go forward, Bowen shoved the dragon's foreleg.

Draco complied and jerked backwards stumbling slightly from the sudden release. Sides heaving, the pair waited for several minutes to say anything. Draco, panting from trying to get loose, Bowen unable to breathe from laughing too hard.

"Thanks." Draco said after a bit, and stood wobbly.

"You're welcome…that is a new one; I have never seen a dragon get stuck in between trees…" Bowen trailed off as he chuckled again. Draco growled, emphasizing his embarrassment and irritation, he hadn't realized that the black scales on his face went from a dark burgundy to a scarlet in a few seconds.

Bowen snorted and faked wiping his cheek to get Draco to pay attention and settle down; the dragon composed himself and was able to follow the knight out without getting caught again.

Draco stumbled on a tree root and fell forward before getting back up, Bowen ignored it for the dragon's dignity, until Draco commented on his luck for the morning, making the knight burst into hysterics.

"Drat."

* * *

LOL, what do you think?

Okay, this little bit is purposely useless, this thing refuses to post, so I'm thinking it's the length that's the problem. So I'm rambling to try and fix this...So...I'm a dragonheart fanatic if you hadn't realized, I'll be posting little things like this alot...okay let's see if this will post...


End file.
